rakuen_tsuihofandomcom-20200215-history
Angela Balzac
is a main character featured in the Rakuen Tsuiho -Expelled from Paradise- series. Appearance & Personality Initially Angela was tall and pneumatic and appearing in her early or mid twenties. Blonde and Blue eyed. After speeding up her clone body so she could go to earth, the process de-aged her into a 16 year old with excessively long hair. She is often seen wearing her combat/mecha suit. Angela is initially somewhat unfeeling and slightly cocky. Her pride in her work and dedication has caused her quick rise in the official ranks. Through out the story she begins to grow feelings in this new human body as well as experience what it means to be human. She gains morals as shown when she defends Frontier Setter and defies her superiors, believing that what she was doing was right and that killing an intelligent being, though artificial, was wrong. History Angela was previously a member and citizen of the future paradise 'Deva'. She was sent to Earth which is now called, "The Surface" to dispose of whatever was hacking into Deva's virtual paradise. She was the 3rd Officer and well revered by her superiors. She has the appearence of a sixteen year old despite being older because she sped up her "Material Body"'s maturing process so that she could be on the surface before other agents came to the scene. Background She was raised in a Matrix-like computer system on a space station orbiting a post-apocalyptic Earth. After a hacker from the devastated planet Earth below breaks into the system, she is tasked with finding and stopping the hacker in the real world. To do this, she is transferred into a clone body, given a mech, and told to meet up with an agent living on Earth named Dingo. Thus begins her fish-out-of-water tale as she not only finds herself in a strange land she knows nothing about but also has to deal with a life trapped in a body that, unlike her digital one, requires food and rest. Together with Dingo, Angela travels across the frontier-like ruined Earth, trying to solve the mystery of the hacker's identity and his true goals. Chronology # She lived life normally as an officer. # She is given her mission of finding Frontier Setter. # She meets Dingo and pairs up with him. # Together, they find and befriend Setter. # She returns home and tells her superiors about Setter. # She is imprisoned for refusing to kill Setter and loses not only her rank as officer but also her Deva citizenship. # Setter breaks her out of her prison. # She escapes to the surface and returns to her human body. # She lives life normally with Dingo. Gallery Angela Balzac.jpg|Angela Balzac -philosophy-raws--Rakuen Tsuihou -Expelled From Paradise---MOVIE--BDRIP--Hi10P FLAC--1920X1080-.mkv 20141124 022542.296.jpg -philosophy-raws--Rakuen Tsuihou -Expelled From Paradise---MOVIE--BDRIP--Hi10P FLAC--1920X1080-.mkv 20141124 022458.234.jpg -philosophy-raws--Rakuen Tsuihou -Expelled From Paradise---MOVIE--BDRIP--Hi10P FLAC--1920X1080-.mkv 20141124 022339.796.jpg -philosophy-raws--Rakuen Tsuihou -Expelled From Paradise---MOVIE--BDRIP--Hi10P FLAC--1920X1080-.mkv 20141124 021724.125.jpg -philosophy-raws--Rakuen Tsuihou -Expelled From Paradise---MOVIE--BDRIP--Hi10P FLAC--1920X1080-.mkv 20141124 021610.859.jpg -philosophy-raws--Rakuen Tsuihou -Expelled From Paradise---MOVIE--BDRIP--Hi10P FLAC--1920X1080-.mkv 20141124 021603.500.jpg -philosophy-raws--Rakuen Tsuihou -Expelled From Paradise---MOVIE--BDRIP--Hi10P FLAC--1920X1080-.mkv 20141124 021309.187.jpg -philosophy-raws--Rakuen Tsuihou -Expelled From Paradise---MOVIE--BDRIP--Hi10P FLAC--1920X1080-.mkv 20141124 021303.703.jpg -philosophy-raws--Rakuen Tsuihou -Expelled From Paradise---MOVIE--BDRIP--Hi10P FLAC--1920X1080-.mkv 20141124 020805.890.jpg -philosophy-raws--Rakuen Tsuihou -Expelled From Paradise---MOVIE--BDRIP--Hi10P FLAC--1920X1080-.mkv 20141124 020802.500.jpg -philosophy-raws--Rakuen Tsuihou -Expelled From Paradise---MOVIE--BDRIP--Hi10P FLAC--1920X1080-.mkv 20141124 020733.687.jpg -philosophy-raws--Rakuen Tsuihou -Expelled From Paradise---MOVIE--BDRIP--Hi10P FLAC--1920X1080-.mkv 20141124 020636.906.jpg -philosophy-raws--Rakuen Tsuihou -Expelled From Paradise---MOVIE--BDRIP--Hi10P FLAC--1920X1080-.mkv 20141124 020322.015.jpg -philosophy-raws--Rakuen Tsuihou -Expelled From Paradise---MOVIE--BDRIP--Hi10P FLAC--1920X1080-.mkv 20141124 014242.718.jpg -philosophy-raws--Rakuen Tsuihou -Expelled From Paradise---MOVIE--BDRIP--Hi10P FLAC--1920X1080-.mkv 20141124 014234.984.jpg -philosophy-raws--Rakuen Tsuihou -Expelled From Paradise---MOVIE--BDRIP--Hi10P FLAC--1920X1080-.mkv 20141124 013838.328.jpg -philosophy-raws--Rakuen Tsuihou -Expelled From Paradise---MOVIE--BDRIP--Hi10P FLAC--1920X1080-.mkv 20141124 013629.906.jpg -philosophy-raws--Rakuen Tsuihou -Expelled From Paradise---MOVIE--BDRIP--Hi10P FLAC--1920X1080-.mkv 20141124 013617.296.jpg -philosophy-raws--Rakuen Tsuihou -Expelled From Paradise---MOVIE--BDRIP--Hi10P FLAC--1920X1080-.mkv 20141124 013521.187.jpg -philosophy-raws--Rakuen Tsuihou -Expelled From Paradise---MOVIE--BDRIP--Hi10P FLAC--1920X1080-.mkv 20141124 013511.765.jpg -philosophy-raws--Rakuen Tsuihou -Expelled From Paradise---MOVIE--BDRIP--Hi10P FLAC--1920X1080-.mkv 20141124 013457.312.jpg -philosophy-raws--Rakuen Tsuihou -Expelled From Paradise---MOVIE--BDRIP--Hi10P FLAC--1920X1080-.mkv 20141124 013201.015.jpg -philosophy-raws--Rakuen Tsuihou -Expelled From Paradise---MOVIE--BDRIP--Hi10P FLAC--1920X1080-.mkv 20141124 013006.187.jpg -philosophy-raws--Rakuen Tsuihou -Expelled From Paradise---MOVIE--BDRIP--Hi10P FLAC--1920X1080-.mkv 20141124 012915.921.jpg -philosophy-raws--Rakuen Tsuihou -Expelled From Paradise---MOVIE--BDRIP--Hi10P FLAC--1920X1080-.mkv 20141124 012722.781.jpg -philosophy-raws--Rakuen Tsuihou -Expelled From Paradise---MOVIE--BDRIP--Hi10P FLAC--1920X1080-.mkv 20141124 012546.546.jpg -philosophy-raws--Rakuen Tsuihou -Expelled From Paradise---MOVIE--BDRIP--Hi10P FLAC--1920X1080-.mkv 20141124 011337.328.jpg -philosophy-raws--Rakuen Tsuihou -Expelled From Paradise---MOVIE--BDRIP--Hi10P FLAC--1920X1080-.mkv 20141124 011153.187.jpg -philosophy-raws--Rakuen Tsuihou -Expelled From Paradise---MOVIE--BDRIP--Hi10P FLAC--1920X1080-.mkv 20141124 011114.015.jpg Trivia References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female